Set Friendship in Motion
*13 July 2017 }} Set Friendship in Motion is a song from the twenty-first series. It was uploaded on the official Facebook page on 3rd July 2017 and on the official YouTube channel on 13th July 2017. Lyrics :Thomas: Clap your hands :Stomp your feet :Across the land :To the beat :Sing it along with us :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :You can stay on the tracks :And stand still all day :Or you can keep chugging :And get on your way :Talk to people you meet :And learn something that's new :Make friends everywhere you go :They'll be there through and through :Let's go, go, go :And set friendship in motion :GO, GO, GO! :Let's go, go, go, and show :What good friends we can be :Thomas: (spoken) "Let's give it try, come on!" :Let's go, go, go :And we'll start a commotion :From ocean to ocean :Set friendship in motion :WITH ME! :Set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :'Cos there may be :Twists and turns on the tracks :Keep moving forward :No looking back :And then you'll see :True friends will be :There for you :Thomas: (spoken) "'Cos that's what friends do, yeah!" :Let's go, go, go :And set friendship in motion :GO, GO, GO! :Let's go, go, go, and show :What good friends we can be :Thomas: (spoken) "Let's give it try, come on!" :Let's go, go, go :And we'll start a commotion :From ocean to ocean :Thomas: (spoken) "Come on!" :Set friendship in motion :WITH ME! :Thomas: Clap your hands :Stomp your feet :Across the land :To the beat :Let's sing it again :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's go, go, go :And set friendship in motion :GO, GO, GO! :Let's go, go, go, and show :What good friends we can be :Let's go, go, go :And we'll start a commotion :From ocean to ocean :Set friendship in motion :WITH ME! :Set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :Come set friendship in motion :WITH ME! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Hiro * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Gator * Samson * Glynn * Ryan * Ashima * Axel * Raul * Shane * Yong Bao * Gina * Theo * Lexi * Diesel * Daisy * 'Arry and Bert * Den * Dart * Paxton * Sidney * Philip * Ivan * The Mainland Diesels * Hugo * Stafford * Etienne * Flynn * Marion * Skiff * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Victor * Luke * Millie * Rusty * Bert * Rex * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Rocky * Jerome * Bertie * Trevor * Butch * Max * Kevin * Harold * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * The Thin Clergyman * The Fat Clergyman * Dowager Hatt * Farmer Trotter * Farmer McColl * Sir Robert Norramby * Captain Joe * The Teacher * The Bird Watcher * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Blond-haired Boy * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Grumpy Passenger * The Great Railway Show Judge Locations * Island of Sodor ** Knapford ** Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox ** MC BUNN ** Ulfstead Castle ** McColl Farm ** Maithwaite ** Road and Rail Runby and Road Bridge ** Ffarquhar Quarry ** Tidmouth Sheds ** Arlesburgh Goods Yard ** Brendam Docks ** Harwick ** Arlesburgh Harbour ** Arlesburgh Maritime Museum ** Arlesburgh West ** Arlesburgh West Shed ** Wellsworth ** Wellsworth Yards ** Sodor Search and Rescue Centre ** Dryaw FC ** Sodor Shipping Company ** Crosby Lake ** Gordon's Hill ** Vicarstown Dieselworks ** Bluff's Cove ** Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm ** Blue Mountain Quarry ** Sodor Suspension Bridge ** Maron ** Vicarstown Bridge ** Sodor Steamworks * The Mainland ** The Great Railway Show Yard ** The Experimental Engines Yard * Australia Footage Used * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * Signals Crossed * Emily Saves the World * The Adventure Begins * Henry Spots Trouble * Toad and the Whale * Very Important Sheep * Salty All at Sea * Helping Hiro * Best Engine Ever * Reds vs. Blues * Rocky Rescue * The Other Side of the Mountain * Goodbye Fat Controller * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * Toby's New Friend * Diesel and the Ducklings * Saving Time * Pouty James * The Way She Does It * Love Me Tender * The Christmas Coffeepot * Over the Hill * The Missing Breakdown Train * Skiff and the Mermaid * Engine of the Future * Hugo and the Airship * Mucking About * Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks * Tit for Tat * The Great Race * Springtime for Diesel * A Most Singular Engine * Journey Beyond Sodor * Shane of Australia Trivia * Before and after the chorus is sung the first time, as well as at the end of the song, part of Thomas' Classic Theme can be heard. *This is the only song of the twenty-first series that was not a CGI remake. *The title of the song is the name of the brand's second marketing slogan. Music Video File:Set Friendship in Motion (Let's Go!) Karaoke Thomas & Friends External links *Official Facebook post on 3rd July 2017 de:Set Friendship in Motion ja:Set Friendship in Motion Category:Songs